


Breathless

by KRMorrighan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Erotica, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRMorrighan/pseuds/KRMorrighan
Summary: Yuri and Victor make love for the first time. Fluffy smuttiness. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Cup of China Free Skate (Episode 7).

Yuri is elated. He can’t believe he won a silver medal. He raises a finger to his lips, feeling the sensitive skin where Victor had kissed, in front of everyone. He’d kissed Victor many times, sometimes sweet and innocent, other times long and deep and breathless. Never before had they kissed in public like that, confirming for the whole world what they had all guessed. They love each other. They hadn’t said it, but they’d each been thinking it for a while, ever since the first kiss after the Hot Springs on Ice competition where he had beat out his Russian competitor.   
He looks over at Victor, standing next to him in the elevator, only to find his coach watching him. Not just watching him, but absolutely staring at him. He gives a shy smile, clutching the silver medal around his neck. There is something in Victor’s eyes, something deep and wanting. He’s seen that look in Victor’s eyes after long intervals of passionate kissing, quenched only when they take each other into their hands and release each other. Lust. Yuri has felt it too, starts to feel it now when he sees that look on his boyfriend’s face.   
The elevator pings and the doors open. Yuri and Victor walk down the long hall to their room, neither speaking but doubtlessly thinking the same thing. Will tonight be the night that they make love? Yuri feels nerves move in his stomach just at the thought. The thought of opening himself to Victor, of consummating what is between them by getting as close to each other as possible, makes him more nervous than he ever was stepping onto the rink. Victor flashes him a look as he slides the room key in, pushing the door open. It might make him nervous, but the thought of making love with Victor also brings a surge of joy like the first time they’d kissed, and the first time Victor had called them “boyfriends,” and sleeping and waking up with Victor in his bed.   
Yuri busies himself with taking off his shoes and jacket, toying with the medal around his neck before deciding to lock it in the safe in their room. He gets a glass of water, checks his hair in the mirror, and tries to find other menial tasks to do to distract himself from what is coming. He’s fidgeting with something on his phone when Victor wraps a hand around his upper arm. Yuri looks up at him.   
“Yuri,” Yuri shivers at the way Victor says his name, “come sit with me.”   
Yuri nods, following Victor to the bed and sitting next to him on it.  
“There’s something I want to talk about, if you’re up to it.”   
Yuri gives a half-smile and interlocks his hands with Victor’s. “I just won a medal. I’m up to anything right now. I feel like I’m gonna burst with this energy.”   
Victor chuckles. He looks away for a brief moment and takes a deep breath before looking back to Yuri. Could he possibly be nervous?   
“I think we should talk about sex.”  
Yuri tries to keep his gaze steady. He isn’t shocked by the statement, though it makes all the things he has been feeling twice as strong.   
“Okay.” He says, sure his nerves show even in that brief statement.  
“I just...I think we should talk about it now, not in the heat of the moment when…” he cuts off, gesturing vaguely like he does when searching for a word in a language he has not mastered.  
“I understand.” Yuri smiles at him. “That’s very considerate of you.”  
“Have you had sex before?” Victor asks slowly, as if afraid to ask or perhaps afraid to know the answer.   
Yuri blushes violently, pulling his hand suddenly from Victor’s and turning away. “N-no.” He mutters.  
Victor wraps his arms around Yuri, hugging him from behind. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed of, Yuri. I know how it is with training and competing...there’s rarely time for relationships.”  
“Unless it’s with your coach.” Yuri laughs. As the sound dies out, the somberness of the situation and his own embarrassment at his innocence resurfaces.  
“What about you?” Yuri asks quickly, to try and move the conversation away from his own embarrassment. He realizes quickly the mistake he’s made. Does he really want to know the answer? Who knows how many people Victor’s slept with!  
“Just one other person.” Victor says quietly. “A long time ago, almost ten years ago. I was so young then that it feels like a different time.”  
“Another skater?” Yuri asks before he can help himself. He can’t help but wonder if it’s someone he knows.  
“No.” Victor gives a gentle kiss to the crook of Yuri’s neck. “Just someone from the city I trained in when I was a teenager.” He pauses before continuing.  
“I want to make love with you, Yuri.” Victor whispers into his ear.   
Yuri turns in his arms, so they are facing each other once again. “Me too, Victor. I want to.”   
Victor cradles Yuri’s face in his warm hands. “Yesterday during the short program...you were so seductive, Yuri. I wanted to have sex with you so badly after that, but I knew you needed to perform today, so I waited. You’re so sexy, Yuri.” Victor mumbles as he leans into Yuri’s neck, his breath hot on the sensitive skin there.   
Yuri shivers and clutches at Victor’s shoulders as he kisses a gentle path up Yuri’s neck, his jaw, stopping at the corner of his mouth and pulling back so they can gaze at each other. He smiles, but Yuri only digs his fingers into his shoulder blades and crushes their mouths together. Victor makes a sound of need low in his throat, and Yuri relishes in the thought that he is the one doing that to his coach, his idol, his lover. Victor’s hands clutch at his waist, and they relish in long deep kissing as they move up onto the bed. Victor breaks off from the kiss, his chest rising and falling rapidly from the force of his breath. He lays Yuri down on the bed, and Yuri opens his legs slightly, looking up at his coach with what he hopes is an alluring gaze. Victor stares down at him as if he were naked even though they are both fully clothed. He settles himself between Yuri’s legs, their cocks rubbing together through the thick fabric of their pants. He buries his face in Yuri’s black hair as Yuri kisses the soft skin where his shoulder meet his neck. Victor groans and rubs his hips against Yuri’s, relishing in even the dull sense of friction.  
Hands wander up Yuri’s shirt, and soon the fabric is discarded. Victor’s is gone as well, and they each take a moment to look at each other, hands running over exposed chests and shoulders. They’d given each other hand jobs before, but they’d never been fully naked in front of each other. The idea that they soon will be totally exposed to each other stirs up a complex of emotions inside Yuri. He is yanked out of these thoughts by the exquisite sensation of Victor’s fingers moving over his nipples. A sweet moan escapes from his lips and he lifts his legs to wrap them around Victor’s waist.   
Soon Victor is moving downwards along his body, smiling mischievously up at Yuri as he snaps open the button of Yuri’s pants. Soon they have been pulled off, and Yuri reaches to rub Victor’s buldge through his pants before unbuttoning them and pulling them off. They resume their earlier position, Victor nestled between Yuri’s legs, now with only the thin layer of their boxers separating them. It is barely any fabric between them, but it is too much. It doesn’t take long for those to be removed as well. Victor props himself up on his hands and looks down at Yuri, taking in the sight of his naked form. Yuri lets his own eyes slide over the muscular lines of Victor’s form. Their bodies are different, but they complement each other. They are both lean muscle, graceful and strong.   
“You can still say no any time you want to.” Victor whispers sweetly into Yuri’s ear. Yuri responds by kissing Victor with feverish intensity.  
“Fuck me.” He whispers into the coach’s ear.   
Victor groans at the words and pushes himself up, leaning over so he can reach the nightstand. He must have put the supplies they would need there. Yuri has the endearing mental image of Victor getting everything prepared, ensuring it would all go smoothly.   
“I’m going to use my fingers first.” Victor says quietly, coating the fingers of his right hand which a generous amount of the lubricant he had retrieved. Slowly, he leans back between Yuri’s legs, using his left hand to guide Yuri’s hips higher and further apart. He pushes gently at the entrance, knowing that patience is crucial here.   
Yuri watches Victor with his face flushed, nervously anticipating how the touch will feel. When Victor’s finger presses into him, Yuri grits his teeth at the feel of it. It isn’t what he expected. He knew it might hurt, and it does, but it feels strange besides that.   
“Relax, sweetheart.” Victor whispers, his eyes watching him closely and wide with concern.   
“It feels weird.” Yuri says through clenched teeth.  
“Should I stop?” Victor stills his movements.   
“No.” Yuri says breathlessly. Yes, it feels weird, but he knows it will feel good if he is patient. He wants to go through with this.   
Their eyes are locked together, Yuri’s expression changing as the sensation shifts, moving from discomfort and pain to something more pleasurable. He moves his hands from where they’d been bunched in the sheets to grab onto Victor’s shoulders. Victor makes a sound of pleasure and begins to suck on Yuri’s neck, adding another finger inside of him. Yuri adjusts to this one more quickly, and soon Victor begins to prepare him in earnest, scissoring his fingers and then adding a third. Yuri closes his eyes, relishing in the motion, until Victor withdraws his fingers and reaches over again.   
“Yuri.” He whispers, staring down into Yuri’s eyes with a condom in his hand. “Can I....”  
Yuri answers by bucking his hips, rubbing himself against Victor’s erection. Victor shivers and quickly rolls on the condom. He positions himself at Yuri’s entrance, using one hand to grip Yuri’s thigh and the other to guide himself in. He breathes heavily over Yuri, his eyes wide as he watches the skater’s reaction. Yuri closes his eyes against the sensation and digs his fingers into Victor’s naked back. Victor presses his lips against Yuri’s neck as he slowly pushes forward.   
The feeling is uncomfortable, at first, but before long Yuri is moaning and arching his back to deepen the thrusts. Victor changes his position so he can push in harder, his arms wrapped around Yuri, their tongues pressing into each other’s mouths. Yuri has been thinking of this since he had first seen Victor naked in the onsen. He had thought of it so many times after heated nights of kisses and hands, when the strain he would have to put his body under in training prevented him from letting VIctor inside him. Knowing he’d been waiting for this so long heightens the sensation, and soon he finds himself closer to the edge than he’d expected.   
He calls Victor’s name over and over against the pale skin of his throat.   
“T-touch me.” He cries out as the pleasure grows even stronger.   
Victor arches his back, pounding harder into Yuri, and wraps a hand around his dick. Yuri watches as Victor’s face changes, becoming more and more wrapped in pleasure. He switches to Russian, the unfamiliar syllables sounding unbelievably sexy.  
“I’m c-coming!” Yuri whispers, digging his nails into Victor’s skin, relishing in feeling Victor come inside of him as his own climax hits and he rides the wave of it into nothingness and joy.   
Once they have both finished, Victor slumps on top of Yuri. The lean weight of him is comforting and his silver hair falls against Yuri’s face. He is still inside Yuri, and Yuri keeps his arms around him as they catch their breath.   
“I love you.” Yuri whispers.   
Victor pushes up, looking down into Yuri’s face. His cheeks are flushed and glowing, and the smile that begins to grow over his face is endearing.   
“Ya lyublyu tebya.”   
Yuri doesn’t know any Russian, but he knows what that means. He pulls Victor against him again, planning to never let him go.


End file.
